legionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 26
"Chapter 26" is seventh episode in the third season of Legion, and twenty-sixth episode overall. Synopsis The beginning of the end. Plot We start with some shifty scenes of David's father using his device that he made. This is obviously in the past, as he's a young man. Cast your mind back to the Flashback episode where we learn his history...He's projecting himself in a theater watching a Spanish Matador slay a bull. We see he's on a plane to Morroco. This fits with how we last saw him in the episode "Chapter 22", in the flashback, with how he met his wife. At the end of that episode he was leaving to find and meet with Farouk. (this seems to be their first meeting) He's met at the airport by a friendly servant who welcomes him and hands him a painting and drives him to meet with someone who has been expecting him. Meaning back in the present day, David and Jai-Yi are still playing with time. Now recall that last episode Syd, and co. were the ones who now wants to put an end to this and go after David. David is pushing Jai-Yi to her limits, and they're both beginning to fall prey to some time distortions. Also recall, that last episode current day Farouk has been temporarily 'imprisoned' in a "Time between worlds". This is the same painting like location where the D3 team was stuck prior. Without any outside interference one would be trapped there eternally... We see though that the time demons have managed to enter, and release him. We're back with Charles in the past, and he's lead to a very Egyptian looking manse with children running about. Looking as puzzled as ever, he's greeted....by noneother than Amoul Farouk. Farouk, who's very young and lively here, shows him around and invites him to dine with him. Meanwhile, his wife we see the same scene from "Chapter 22", where see see the door out in her yard..(go back and watch if you've forgotten...or better yet read my summary). Team D3 arrives at this moment, and speaks briefly with Gabrielle Haller (David's mother). Syd laments falling in love with someone who's increasingly unstable. Ironic that she's talking about about David...to David's mother. Gabrielle tends to baby David, all the while. She even calls him by name. This triggers Syd into apparently assuming that this child is indeed ....David. Back in the past, Farouk and Charles are eating and talking about how Farouk came to be. Charles remarks about Farouk's taking in of the mute children...and while Farouk claims selflessness, Charles doesn't seem impressed. We then are treated to the first time Charles is brought to the Astral Plane. He seems a bit disturbed by the feeling, but quickly begins creating. Farouk tells him that he's been alone and lonely for quite some time, but praises Charles for finding him and reaching out. (Presumably with his machine that he built to find other psychics). He then proceeds to show Charles a 'play', about the Shadow King....(yes *that* Shadow King) We see a horned demon whipping and killing people on stage. He romanticizes the scene, and Charles feels something is not right. A ghostly apparition of David appears next to his father and warns him that 'he lies'. Later still Charles is alone, having visions and Daid appears, this time in full view. He, oddly takes his father into his mind. Charles again is disturbed at first. It's funny that his son who has most likely become more powerful than his father, helps shield him from Farouk. David warns that Farouk hears everything, and that they need to talk privately. He passe his father a slice of (delicious looking) cake. This is a thinly veiled metaphor for all of David's knowledge and memories. After one bite, Charles knows this is his son. David begins telling him of what's to come. About how the next few days will be the downfall of David's sanity. Once Farouk and Charles come to mental blows, Charles will assume he wins and beats Farouk. Yet another ploy. As we know, this lets Farouk implant himself into David instead when he's just a baby. Forever mentally breaking him and becoming a puppet of the Shadow King...hence why David is here warning Charles about this event. Meanwhile, more exposition is being bandied about, as Syd is explaining to Cary that they're actually in the presence of baby David and his mother. Cary is all for just killing baby David and being done with it..but..that's....probably not morally sound. So Syd here lays out her thinking. Adult David is too far gone. He's over the edge. Nothing they can do to save that guy. But, baby David, is still innocent. And now that they've gone back in time to this period, they have the ability to change things. The next day, Charles and David confront Farouk (damn) while he's eating, and he immediately feels something is amiss. Farouk looks increasingly worried but invites him in anyway. From the subtext, the two of them immediately begin probing each other mentally. Farouk is taken so by surprised, this gives David the upper hand...until it all begins to unravel. Jai-Yi can't take it anymore and holding the time loop together is literally being beaten up. She drops unconscious and this causes the illusion to drop. Charles see's David as more of an angressor now and suggest that they just try to talk with Farouk, instead of going along with David's plan of killing him out right. Back with Syd, she's talking with Gabrielle and they're sharing stories of their past, big tragic moments that shaped them. She finally tells Gabrielle that she *must* love David and not to let him alone and don't let the monsters have him. She even goes so far to say that if she does...when he grows up he'll become evil, but no greater strength exists in the world than a mother's love. As they're speaking Syd feels a disturbance in the force. She alerts Kerry and they prep for an incoming attack...Farouk and his time demons arrive. One such approaches David in the cradle, but is axed by Syd. Despite this, the rest of them enter the house and Syd see's it's time to split. (time...to split..get it?) For the first time, we see Farouk this time meditating as Charles wanders the house. He runs into a little girl, one of the many that are in the house and she let's him read her mind to see some glimpses of just what Farouk is like. In what amounts to some pretty bad timing, Charles now chooses to go to David and lay out his personal feelings of a father, a lonely man and someone disturbed by humanity. David says the only way to stop him is to kill him...and Charles seems to be finally agree. So before, as Charles took on Farouk by himself, this time he will do so with his son at his side... Cast and characters Main Cast *Dan Stevens as David Haller *Rachel Keller as Sydney Barrett *Aubrey Plaza as Lenny Busker (credit only) *Bill Irwin as Cary Loudermilk *Navid Negahban as Amahl Farouk *Jeremie Harris as Ptonomy Wallace (credit only) *Amber Midthunder as Kerry Loudermilk *Lauren Tsai as Jia-Yi *Hamish Linklater as Clark Debussy (credit only) Guest Starring *Harry Lloyd as Charles Xavier *Stephanie Corneliussen as Gabrielle Haller Co-Starring *Abdoulaye N'Gom as Driver *Mia Castillo as Habiba *Roy Kerry as King *Byron Michael Reniker as Devil with the Yellow Eyes *Charlie Farrell as Pilot *Kiana Madani as Stewardess *Desi Jevon as Matador *Kylie Heart as Gabrielle's Teenage Mother Gallery To be added References Category:Season 3/Episodes